Ramen Kenpo
|user=Wanze |focus=Ramen as weapon, roller skates, kitchen knives |first=Chapter 368; Episode 259 }} is a form of martial arts displayed by Wanze during his fight with Sanji aboard the Sea Train. His attacks consist of swallowing large amounts of flour and blowing noodles out of his nose, and using his nose-hair to cut the noodles, to use for various purposes, battle or cooking-wise.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 39 Chapter 369 and Episode 259, Wanze uses his Ramen Kenpo against Sanji. Named Techniques * : Wanze's trademark attack (though not actually a beam). Wanze puts in his mouth a great amount of flour and, covering one of his nose holes, he shoots it through another one in sharpened noodles that nails in their objective. When he uses his "Men's Formal Suit", this attack is his defense against attacks that are directed to his unarmored portions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 39 Chapters 369-370 and Episode 259, Wanze uses some of his Ramen Kenpo techniques against Sanji. * : Wanze strikes the ground with his bladed roller skates until the friction puts them on fire. Used to prepare his "Fire Skate" attack. In the Viz Manga, this is called Noodle Slicer. * : After using "Men-Kiri", Wanze jumps and performs a flaming, sweeping kick with his ignited blade roller skates. In the Viz Manga, this is called Fire Skate Blades. * : Wanze creates a great amount of noodles introducing flour in his mouth and removing them by the nose until forming an giant noodle armor. Besides serving as armor it also increases the force of his blows and if his opponent tries to strike him he will be caught between the noodles reaming vulnerable to other attacks. Menn in this case means "noodle", but is written so that it is a pun with the English word "men". In the Viz Manga, this is called Ra-Men's Formal Suit. :* : A straight, powerful punch using the battle-suit. The idea is to have the opponent get stuck trying to bat the punch away. Once stuck, Wanze smashes his opponent into any nearby surface. Tonkotsu is a pork topping for ramen. In the Viz Manga, this is called Pork Bone Spank.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 39 Chapter 370 and Episode 259, Wanze uses his Ramen Kenpo's Men's Formal Suit against Sanji. :* : Also performed with a trapped foe, Wanze jumps and brings the entire suit down for a massive body slam. In the Viz Manga, this is called Soul Man Pasta Press. :* : Wanze shakes the arms of his battle-suit as whips, one against the other to catch his opponent among them. In the Viz Manga, this is called Ramen and Potsticker Combo... Super Slap. :* : Wanze turns his arms into several smaller ones protruding in all directions, and launches a rain of curved punches against his opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called Multi-Noodle Spank. :* : Wanze swings his arms like whips, the arms now merely being long strings of noodle, without "fists". In the Viz Manga, this is called Thousand Noodle Whip. :* : Wanze jumps in the air and sends both his suit's massive legs flying towards the opponent, with the ramen forming a sharp point at the end. In the Viz Manga, this is called Noodle Nail Knockout.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 39 Chapter 372 and Episode 260, Sanji defeats the last of Wanze's Ramen Kenpo techniques. * : Wanze simultaneously throws many kitchen knifes against his opponent. A last resort move, which shows Wanze doesn't have the same "kitchen tools aren't for killing" policy as Sanji. In the Viz Manga, this is simply called Knife Throw. * : Wanze's final secret technique, where he brings out a gigantic kitchen knife covered in extremely deadly poison, with which one hit results in death. In the Viz Manga, this is called Ramen Kung Fu — Secret Attack!!! Poison Pasta Cutter!!!. External Links * Ramen - Wikipedia article about Japanese noodles in general. References Site Navigation de:Ramen Kenpō Category:Fighting Styles